La hermana de Luffy
by yghsnape
Summary: Aquel 5 de mayo no fue Luffy el único que nació,su hermana Nana y el se criaron hasta los 7 años juntos,ambos tienen historias diferentes,rasgos diferentes y carácter diferente ¿algún parecido? ambos están enamorados de la misma mujer:Nico Robin.Ante la llegada de Nana a la tripulación todo se desmorona y es que Nana y Luffy pertenecen al pasado de Robin sin ella saberlo.


Capítulo 1

* * *

Una mujer de una edad aproximada a 40 años y albina,se encontraba en una cama,esta sudaba y jadeaba como nunca antes lo había echo,solo podía escuchar al médico quién la acompañaba repitiéndole una y otra vez "empuja" o "tranquilícese,usted puede" intentaba no perder la calma y no mandar a ese médico al infierno cada vez que este le repetía "empuje" ¿cree que no está empujando acaso?

-Empuj...-Está vez el médico fue interrumpido,pero no por aquella albina mujer que jadeaba con su mano apretando la de su marido,sino la voz masculina de otro acompañante.

-¿cree que no está empujando suficiente,acaso?-Preguntó el marido de la albina,el médico tembló de miedo al tan solo escuchar la voz de tal hombre,y sin decir nada siguió con su trabajo.

El hombre tan solo se mantenía al lado de su esposa,dejaba que apretara su mano todo lo que ella quisiera,tenía incluso algunas marcas de las uñas de su mujer,pero no pareció importarle demasiado,tan solo se dedicaba a besar de vez en cuando la frente de la albina y animarla en susurros,mencionando lo fuerte que ella era y que podría con eso y más.

Finalmente el berrido de un bebé se hizo presente en la sala,se trataba de un pequeño niño,con pelo muy corto pero notablemente negro,el médico quién se había separado de la mujer para atender al pequeño lo lavó sin darse cuenta que otro bebé venía en camino,ni siquiera se lo esperaba,la mujer no dijo nada,simplemente tenía la sensación de que aquel niño no era todo lo que debía salir de allí

-Cariño...por favor...mira a ver,siento todavía el mismo dolor-Susurró la mujer,mirando a su marido suplicante,el hombre no pudo negarlo y después de colocar un beso en su frente fue a sustituir al médico.

El pelinegro estaba nervioso ¡era su primer parto! totalmente principiante,jamás había estado en una situación como esa,solo sabía luchar,leer,entrenar y llevarle el desayuno a su mujer a la cama pero ¿de todo aquello a asistir a un parto? Bueno...tal vez haya leído algo acerca de partos pero no era lo mismo leerlo que vivirlo.

Se sentó en el lugar que minutos atrás había ocupado el médico y pudo ver algo fuera de lo normal aquello..¿era una cabeza?

-Olvia...creo que te ha salido algo raro de...bueno de ahi-Dijo este,mirando con extrañeza y al mismo tiempo con vergüenza aquel bulto que no tenía idea de dónde había salido ni cómo había aparecido allí.

-Eso es...que hay otro bebé...-Jadeó para después comenzar a empujar.

El hombre sorprendido al ver como aquel bulto empezaba a salir se puso con rapidez unos guantes, viendo como aquel bulto poco a poco se iba transformando en una cabeza de un bebé.

-¿Otro bebé? Yo solo quería uno,esto no lo teníamos hablado-Contestó él,sujetó con cuidado la cabeza de aquella criatura quien cuando toda su cabeza salió,inundó la habitación con berridos,haciendo que su hermano llorara con este.

-¿Crees que yo elijo...cuántos hijos tener?-Dijo la mujer en un largo suspiro y una sonrisa al ver al médico acercarse con su primer bebé,un niño de pelo negro y tez morena.

-Y yo que sé...no llegué a tanto en el libro-Susurró esto último el hombre mientras se hacía con la criatura en sus brazos,hizo el mismo procedimiento que el doctor,lavándole de aquella sangre con la que había salido,mientras poco a poco el bebé comenzaba a callarse y quedarse dormido en brazos de su padre.

El pelinegro entonces,después de lavarlo sonrió,realmente estaba orgulloso de aquellos frutos con la mujer que tanto amaba,acarició la pequeña cabecita de su hijo hasta que se percató de algo,el pelo negro del primer niño no estaba en el de este,al contrario,el bebé tenía el pelo albino,tal y como su madre,aquello no era todo puesto que la criatura no era un niño,si no una niña,una pequeña princesa a la que en un futuro debería proteger.

-Olvia-Llamó el padre volteándose a ver a su mujer quien se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando a su bebé,pero ante la llamada de este levantó la cabeza y le miró -Es una niña- Sonrió y se acercó a su mujer quien no dejaba de sonreír y al ver la criaturita que tenía su marido,su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Vaya...ya se quién va a ser la princesita de papá- Sonrió Olvia llevando su dedo índice a la mejilla de su hija-El pequeño se llamará Monkey.D.Luffy-Miró a su marido para buscar su aprobación,él parecía encantado por lo tanto no tuvo ninguna objeción.

-Ella...se llamará Nana,Monkey.d.Nana-Sonrió su marido orgulloso y sin apartar la vista de la recién nombrada,Nana.

Era tan pequeña,frágil y tierna que era complicado que aquel hombre al que todos conocían por ser el criminal más buscado del mundo no se le encogiera el corazón y como pocas veces hacía mostró aquella sonrisa que solo tenían permitida ver su mujer y ahora,sus hijos.

Pasaron un buen rato con sus dos pequeños niños,la albina cogía a ambos niños,los besuqueaba y les susurraba lo mucho que los quería y lo hermosos que eran, también lo fuertes que se harían cuando crecieran,mientras que el padre de las criaturas solo miraba a su mujer e hijos con una leve sonrisa que me era imposible borrar. Una sonrisa que logró desvanecerse cuando se enteró de que ambos no estaban sanos.

-El médico a revisado a Nana y...tiene un problema en el corazón-Dijo un hombre de pelo negro y corto,con cuerpo robusto,su voz gruesa inundaba la sala y además llamaba la atención de los presentes exceptuando del bebé más mayor.

-¿Como un problema? ¿a que te refieres viejo?-Frunció el ceño el padre de los recién nacidos,parecía que la vena que siempre se escondía ahora empezaba a hincharse ¿que le pasaba a su hija?

-Ella...bueno,heredó la misma enfermedad que contrajo tu madre y la que tienes tú,no podemos hacerle un transplante con lo pequeña que es,pero si podemos medicarla-Explicó el más mayor,viendo cómo su hijo está vez se mantenía serio y pensativo.

Era el jefe de la revolución,al principio Olvia y él tenían pensado que después del nacimiento la albina fuese escondida en Villa Fucsia hasta que los niños crecieran para después volver a Baltigo y dejar a los niños con Makino pero...por ese tiempo no sabían que vendrían dos niños y que uno de ellos heredaría la enfermedad por la que su madre murió hace más de 20 años ¿y ahora que haría?

-¿que haremos?-Interrumpió Olvia los pensamientos del revolucionario,la albina dejó a el pequeño y recién nacido Luffy en una cuna y se acercó a su suegro y marido.

Ninguno de los dos respondió,no sabían que hacer o tal vez sí,pero a Dragon le daba miedo o tenía dudas de si hacerlo o no.

-No pienso dejar a Nana en villa fucsia-Habló por fin,levantó la cabeza mirando a Olvia- Cuando cumpla los 3 años la llevaremos a Baltigo,Luffy y ella se separarán pero..

-No puedes estar hablando en serio ¡solo se tendrán el uno al otro!- Protestó Olvia,cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño,a pesar de llevar varias horas de parto parecía estar nueva,con ganas incluso de discutir.

-Mi madre murió por esa enfermedad,a mí todavía me están buscando transplante ¿crees que a tu hija no le pasará nada?-Paseó por la habitación,pensando,tal vez no sería buena idea llevarla a Baltigo siendo tan pequeña pero...es hija de un D es imposible que no se acostumbre a ese tipo de ambiente.

La albina seguía con el ceño fruncido,caminó hacia este,dispuesta a continuar su discusión pero su suegro esta vez los interrumpió.

-No es bueno que discutais en un momento como este,Olvia tú deberías descansar...

Ella negó con la cabeza,estaba decidida a que Nana no fuese a Baltigo siendo tan pequeña y que se separasen los dos hermanos.

-Son dos hermanos,Dragon,se van a criar juntos,pelearán,se querrán y se protegerán ¿como se te ocurre separarlos con solos 3 años?-La albina ignoró completamente a su suegro,si su marido quería una discusión ahí la tenía,frente a él de brazos cruzados y llevándole la contraria,como nadie se atrevía a hacer.

-Por eso mismo que acabas de decir,con 3 años ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que son hermanos,mediante vayan creciendo se olvidarán que tienen hermanos y si lo recuerdan no sabrán como es- Suspiró mirando a su mujer quien se mordía el labio,como siempre que perdía una discusión,está desvió la mirada y él tan solo llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella acariciándola tiernamente-Y será menos sufrimiento para ellos-Finalizó y besó la cabeza de la albina quién al final parecía convencida de esto.

La albina asintió,aunque todavía no sabía si hacer esto o no por lo tanto decidió negociar.

-Hasta que tengan 7 años-Dijo está,mirando los ojos negros de su marido quien rodó los ojos,su mujer era demasiado cabezona.

-3 años-Replicó este.

-A los 7 años y el día siguiente de su cumpleaños-Añadió la albina,sonriendo de lado,los ojos de Dragon brillaron,como siempre hacía cuando su mujer empezaba a negociar como a este le interesaba.

Se mantuvieron,unos minutos en silencio,un silencio de dudas y de paz,el padre de Dragon se había quedado mirando a aquel matrimonio sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba y veía ¿estaban negociando el tiempo que se quedarían los hermanos juntos? pero no solo eso,tal y como se miraba parecían estar negociando algo más...

-Está bien...pero quiero 2 meses sin que me puedas castigar comiendo verdura-Acordó Dragon a lo que Olvia tan solo asintió intentando no reír y dando por finalizada su negociación besó la mejilla de su marido,feliz,después de esto volvió con Luffy quien parecía sonreír al sentir los brazos de su madre.

* * *

**_4 años despues_**

* * *

Los niños habían crecido sanos y fuertes,a excepción de Nana quien tenía la enfermedad y a veces ella misma lo notaba al hacer grandes esfuerzos pero no se quejaba demasiado,ella no era una llorica como las demás niñas de su edad.

Su madre,Olvia le había enseñado a leer a diferencia de su hermano quién como mucho sabía identificar las vocales en mayúsculas,a su hermano solo le interesaba una cosa:ser pirata.

\- Los piratas son despreciados por el mundo y por los marines como el abuelo Garp-Le dijo una vez Nana quien estaba sentada en una banca con su hermano sentado en el suelo frente a ella.

-¿y Shanks?

La albina al tan solo la mención del pelirrojo sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono tan rojo como el fuego.

-E-el es...di-diferente-Contestó esta,evitando que Luffy mirara su rostro,escondiendo su sonrojo en el libro.

Luffy era un niño muy inquieto y enérgico,desde que había conocido a Shanks,un yonkou,quería hacerse pirata,su madre le había hablado de que habían diferentes tipos de piratas,los habían más fuertes o más débiles,pero también estaban los buenos y los malos.Además de ser inquieto también era despreocupado y en ocasiones...un poco idiota,no se daba cuenta de lo que las demás personas podrían darse cuenta,como cuando su hermana se sonroja al tan solo ver a Shanks,la mayoría de personas se dan cuenta enseguida pero él...solo le preguntaba si se encontraba bien,tampoco se da cuenta de que 1 y 1 son 2 hasta que Olvia le cantó una canción.

-2 y 2 son 4,4 y 2 son 6,6 y 2 son 8 y 8 16-Dijo esto con una sonrisa y diciéndolo mientras cantaba,su madre le aplaudió,orgullosa de que al fin su hijo haya aprendido a sumar aunque solo por una canción.

-Yo eso ya lo sabía-Interrumpió los aplausos una pequeña albina,Nana se encontraba de brazos cruzados y hablando con superioridad,como solía hacer cuando su hermano aprendía algo que para ella era lógico.

Luffy tan solo alcanzó a hacer un puchero a lo que Nana al verlo tan solo rió,nunca se resistía a aquellos pucheros y esos ojitos de corderito degollado.

A decir verdad Nana no era como una niña normal,no era demasiado amable y mucho menos bondadosa,no sabía compartir las cosas anoser que fueras alguien especial o algún familiar cercano al que ella tuviese mucho aprecio,siempre mostraba superioridad ante las demás personas,además le gustaba leer gracias a su madre sabía leer tanto hiragana,katakana y por supuesto sabía reconocer algunos kanjis,en cambio su hermano mayor no sabía más allá de los hiraganas.

-Es que tú eres el idiota de los dos-Se burló la albina una vez cruzada de brazos y además frente a su padre quien tan solo se quedó mirando la reacción tanto de su hija como de su hijo.

-¡No soy idiota! almenos yo no tengo el pelo lleno de canas-Se burló esta vez el más mayor,intentando no hacer puchero y enfrentándose como pocas veces a su hermana quien ahora fruncía el ceño.

No le gustaba que se metieran con su pelo,sí era verdad que su pelo era canoso pero no le agradaba la idea de que le dijeran que era una canosa o ya vieja,ella consideraba su pelo extravagante y llamativo y sobretodo...hermoso.

\- ¿quieres pelea piratucho?-Frunció el ceño la albina,apretando los puños,estaba decidida lo golpearía hasta quedar satisfecha.

Pero aquella pelea nunca sucedió,puesto que Dragon detuvo aquella absurda pelea,sabiendo lo fuertes que podían ser ambos.

-Nana...-Llamó el más mayor y se puso a la medida de su hija,quien tenía los ojos húmedos,a punto de llorar,seguramente de la rabia y frustración-No deberías hacerle caso...¿sabes? A mí al principio,cuando conocí a Olvia siempre me llamó la atención su pelo y he amado su pelo siempre...

\- ¿que quieres decir con eso?-Preguntó este,ladeando la cabeza confusa.

A Dragon esto le resultaba difícil de explicar,nunca se le habían dado bien los temas de romanticismo incluso se le hizo difícil decirle de sus sentimientos a su ahora mujer.

-A ver...-El hombre se rascó la cabeza sin saber muy bien cómo empezar aquella conversación-Se burlaban...de tu madre cuando era pequeña y cuando la conocí ella odiaba su pelo iba a contárselo pero yo le dije...-No terminó de hablar,no se atrevía a decir aquellas palabras tan cursis que dijo en su día.

-Sería un desperdicio cortar un cabello tan hermoso-Siguió narrando esta vez Olvia quien había llegado con el almuerzo para todos,Dragon no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rascarse la nuca mientras que su hija lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y un gran brillo en ellos.

-¿en serio le dijiste eso papá?-Preguntó sorprendida - ¡Yo de mayor quiero un marido como papá!-Exclamó la pequeña dando saltos de alegría mientras miraba a su padre.

-Primero tu marido va a tener que pasar por mí antes de que te toque un pelo-Advirtió este sin llegar a imaginarse a su pequeña estando con otro hombre que no fuera él o su hermano.

La niña le miró confusa sin entender a lo que se refería pero lo ignoró encogiéndose de hombros y fue con su madre quien le daba un bocadillo para almorzar,poco después se unió Luffy al almuerzo aunque este no dejó que su bocadillo durara mucho.

Dragon y Olvia se les quedaron mirando un momento,Luffy enérgico,inocente,con el deseo de convertirse en un pirata,con ganas de comerse no solo carne sino el mundo,sin saber si quiera leer y con el único deseo de ser el rey de los piratas y...Nana una niña traviesa que a pesar de tan solo tener años había echo más travesuras que un niño de 10 años y además con tan solo esa edad,sabía leer phoneglyphs,gracias a su madre que era erudita de Ohara,aunque no entendía lo que leía todavía,esta no tenía ningún sueño por delante ni siquiera miraba su futuro solo en pequeñas ocasiones,pero si un deseo tenía claro ella,era el de permanecer toda la vida con su padre.

-Es la niña de papá-Dijo una vez Luffy,cruzado de brazos al ver como Dragon le compraba todo lo que quería a su hermana pero cuando el pedía,Dragon siempre se quejaba o rechistaba.

Y así era realmente,aunque Dragon no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta,Nana era la niña de sus ojos,esa pequeña albina que se parecía tanto a Olvia (físicamente) pero en personalidad se parecía tanto a el y a veces se preguntaba...¿que le esperará en un futuro?

* * *

Había llegado el día tan esperado para Dragon,sus hijos iban a cumplir 7 años y tal como le prometió a su mujer al día siguiente los hermanos se separarían,ambos padres estaban nerviosos y los niños emocionados ¡iban a cumplir 7 años!

El pequeño Luffy ese día se levantó enseguida y se vistió,yéndose a la taberna de Makino y de camino a ella los aldeanos no paraban de felicitarlo "Feliz cumpleaños Luffy" este aveces asentía y agradecía otras tan solo agradecía. Finalmente llegó a la taberna donde Makino le esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días Luffy- Saludó la mujer detrás de la barra,Luffy sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

\- ¡Buenos días Makino! ¿sabes qué día es hoy?-Miró a esta impaciente,Makino sabía muy bien que día era pero prefirió hacer como que no sabía nada y negó.

-No,ni idea...¿viene Shanks hoy?-El pequeño infló las mejillas y cruzó sus brazos a lo que Makino rió-Ah ya sé! Es... ¿el cumple de Olvia-san?

-Noo,es mi cumpleaños ¿de verdad te olvidaste?-Luffy hizo pucheros,a lo que Makino rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no me olvidé-Negó levemente divertida-¿y cuántos cumples?

-7 años-Sonrió este,feliz y también con aquella superioridad con la que su hermana hablaba aveces.

Makino tan solo rió ante aquel gesto,le sirvió zumo y carne como de costumbre este tomaba para desayunar. La mayor entonces se quedó pensando ¿sabía que le iban a separar de la única hermana que tenía? Recordaba cada pelea que ellos habían tenido,muchas veces llegando a las manos y haciéndose más heridas,cuando se dio cuenta la albina ya había llegado junto con Shanks y por lo tanto Nana llegaba sonrojada.

-Vaya,que honor venir con Shanks ¿verdad Nana?-Se burló Makino,viendo como los colores subían aún mas en el rostro de Nana.

-N-No di-digas ton-tonterias-Y sin decir más se sentó al lado de Luffy y bebió del zumo de este con prisa.

Todos a excepción de Luffy se habían dado cuenta de la atracción que esta sentía hacia Shanks ¡era algo obvio! pero también era obvio que ella era una niña y le doblaba tanto la edad como la altura,pero ella era pequeña tampoco iba a pensar en la edad además si algo le enseñaron los libros es que "la edad no importa"

-Hoy es vuestro cumpleaños ¿verdad chicos?-Los mellizos se giraron hacia Shanks que era el que había formulado la pregunta y al unísono asintieron-Muy bien,entonces os compré un regalo...

\- ¿un regalo?-Luffy se levantó de golpe al tan solo la mención de regalo,corrió hacia este- ¿de que se trata,Shanks? ¿me vas a llevar a una de tus aventuras?

-Si,claro...-Respondió con sarcasmo-Si lo hago tú padre me mataría

-No creo que lo haga si Nana le convence,ya sabes,Nana es la niñita de papá-Dijo este,provocando que Shanks riera con fuerza junto a toda la tripulación.

-No creo que lo sea,solo que a las mujeres se las trata con más protección...-El pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse a Nana a lo que está enseguida se puso tensa- Tengo entendido que en un futuro deseas trabajar con tu padre...

-¿Mm? Si...eso quiero ¿por?

El mayor sonrió le hizo un gesto a Makino y esta de detrás de la barra sacó una caja,Nana la abrió con cuidado y de ahí sacó un cachorro de tigre.

-Pero esto es...

\- ¡un tigre!-Completó la frase,Luffy sorprendido -Como mola,yo también quiero uno

-Lo siento,Luffy pero no hay mas tigres,tú te harás un gran pirata y...bueno,mañana yo me iré así que quiero que tengas esto-El pelirrojo,llevó su mano al sombrero que adornaba su cabeza y lo plantó en la cabeza de Luffy,quien sorprendido se dejó.

No podía creerselo,Shanks siempre decía que ese sombrero era muy importante para él y...ahora ese sombrero lo llevaría Luffy,al pequeño comenzaron a surcarle lágrimas pero se las secó rápidamente y sonrió.

-¡Lo cuidaré!-Exclamó el pequeño mirando a Shanks quien sonrió.

-No me cabe ninguna duda...y Nana-Se dirigió de nuevo a la albina quién había ignorado completamente la escena de Luffy y Shanks y se encontraba sentada en el suelo con su nuevo animal frente a ella.

Se había quedado mirándolo,pensativa,el cachorro también la miraba y así ganó la mirada de todos,sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los del animal,pero no le miraba ni con odio ni con cariño,simplemente sus ojos estaban centrados en los del animal y entonces:

-¡Sora!-Exclamó de pronto sonriendo-Se

llamará Sora- Sonrió y cogió al pequeño animal abrazándolo.

-¿Sora? Así se llamaba tu abuela

-Pues ahora así se llama mi tigresita-Rió la pequeña acariciando al animal.

Después de los regalos recibidos de parte de Shanks,Makino empezó con las preparaciones del cumpleaños,Olvia y Dragon no tardaron en llegar y por supuesto la primera nombrada enseguida rechistó.

-¿como se te ocurre darle a mi hija un tigre?-Protestó la albina mayor mirando a Shanks-Ahora es muy lindo pero cuando crezca será un peligro

-Tu marido me dio permiso...-Señaló Shanks mirando a Dragon quien al mencionarse disimuló poniéndose a hablar con Nana.

-No me lo puedo creer...

-¿y como le has puesto de nombre?-Preguntó Dragon a Nana quien acariciaba al animal y este parecía a gusto con eso.

-Sora...

-¿Sora? Así se llamaba tu abuela,no creo que al viejo le haga gracia que le pongas a un animal el mismo nombre que a su mujer y a mi tampoco me hace gracia

La albina sonrió y negó.

-Pero papá...la llamé así porque mi tigresa es como la abuela-Susurró y miró a su padre,con sus ojos azules brillando,confiada totalmente.

Dragon no pudo evitar sorprenderse y miró a la tigresa, llamada Sora,intentando buscar algún parecido con su madre,sin verlo en absoluto pero Nana parecía tan confiada,que solo pudo esperar lo que pasaría en un futuro.

-Por cierto...mañana,te vas a venir conmigo ycon mamá a vivir,a Baltigo-Dijo este,reincorporándose y poniéndose en pie,la pequeña confusa le miró.

Le había hablado varias veces de Baltigo,era un lugar donde su padre trabajaba y además era una base secreta de los revolucionarios,allí su padre era el jefe y su madre la segunda al mando,se dedicaban a ir en contra de la marina y más cosas de las cuales no atendió.

-¿y Luffy?-Preguntó,enseguida había pensado en su hermano,era su compañero de juego y el objetivo de sus burlas.

-Él se quedará aqui-Respondió y miró a Olvia buscando su ayuda,está tan solo asintió y se acercó a ellos.

-Cariño...¿verdad que muchas veces te duele aquí?-Su madre señaló el pecho de la pequeña a lo que ella asintió sin entender-Ese dolor también lo tiene papá ¿lo sabías?-La pequeña volvió a asentir-Y papá debe trabajar al igual que yo pero debemos vigilar que ese dolor no sea más grande porque ¿que haríamos sin nuestra pequeña?-Sonrió,la pequeña mostraba esa mirada que siempre ponía cuando empezaba a entender algo.

-Entonces, debo irme con vosotros para que papá y tu estéis tranquilos-Resumió la pequeña,con aquella inteligencia que había heredado de sus padres,ambos asintieron- ¿puedo llevarme a Sora?-Nana se abrazó a su nueva mascota y sus padres en un suspiro asintieron.

Después de aquella conversación,ni los padres ni Nana quisieron decirle nada a Luffy almenos hasta que aquella fiesta de cumpleaños acabase,para que el pelinegro estuviese feliz y no se distraiga en aquella fiesta,pero cuando la fiesta acabó,se lo confesaron,le dijeron que se iba a separar de su hermana y que ella debía permanecer con Dragon a lo que Luffy no pareció tomárselo demasiado bien...

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que la queríais más a ella-Luffy frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, efectivamente,no entendía lo que pasaba,no sabía que realmente la enfermedad de Nana,era mortal para ella.

-Claro que no la queremos más a ella,os queremos a ambos igual...

-¡Eso es mentira! Papá siempre la trata con más cuidado que a mí y le compra lo que ella pide

-No es que me quiera más a mi,es que eres un celoso-Interrumpió Nana con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es verdad,eres tú,papá te tiene mimada,eres la princesita para él

\- ¿lo ves? estás celoso de que papá este más tiempo conmigo que contigo

-¡que no!

-¡que si!

-¡no!

-¡Callaos los dos!-Intervino Dragon a lo que ambos se callsron-Nana de viene con nosotros te guste o no Luffy,lo entenderás cuando seas mayor-Y sin más explicación cogió la mano de Nana y caminó con ella al barco que los esperaba,sin esperar aprobación ni de su mujer ni de su hijo,seguidamente Sora,la tigresa de Nana caminó detrás de estos.

Dragon por una parte no iba a permitir que a su hija le sucediera nada,encontraría un corazón compatible con el suyo ¿cuál era el problema? era del mismo tipo de sangre que él y no habían encontrado un corazón compatible en años...¿cómo iban a encontrar uno para Nana?

Mientras Nana no sabía lo que estaba pasando,solo sabía que sus padres querían que estuviera con ellos para vigilar su salud,sin imaginarse que esa enfermedad que tenía era mortal para ella,le habían dicho que volvería a ver a Luffy pero,después de aquel día,no lo volvió a ver en el resto de su infancia...


End file.
